fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Panther Lily
|image= |name=Pantherlily |kanji=パンサーリリー |romanji=''Pansārirī'' |race= Exceed |birthday=Unknown |age= Unknown |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Yellow |hair=Black coat |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Giant sized Exceed (in Edolas) |affiliation= Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Extalia, Edolas Royal Army |occupation= Fairy Tail mage |previous occupation= Royal Army Captain of the 1st Magic War Division |team= |previous team=Royal Army Captains |partner= Gajeel Redfox |previous partner= |base of operations= Fairy Tail guild |marital status=Single |relatives=None |education=Unknown |magic=Aera |alias=Lily (by Coco) Black Cat (by Gajeel) |manga debut=Chapter 171 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Pantherlily is an Exceed, that used to work for the kingdom of Edolas as the Magic Militia's First Division Commander of the Royal Army. Appeareance His head is that of a black panther's, but with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye. Like his fellow commanders (except Hughes), he wears a personal set of battle armor with a long cape draped around his body, as well as a helmet vaguely similar to that of Lyon Bastia. However, when reached the Earth Land, he took a form, which is more typical for Exceeds, as a small black cat with round ears. Although he can return to his former form, he can only do so for a very limited amount of time. His guild tattoo is on his back in the same place as Happy's Personality He seems to have a grumpy disposition and detests noisy people. He first appears by demanding that Byro and the hyperactive Hughes quiet down. (Although Sugarboy noted that Pantherlily was in a nastier mood than usual). He also seems to have reservations about Operation ETD, unlike the other commanders. This is presumably because he does not want his own race to be destroyed, but he also said that for him Extalia is a fake country and he discarded it long time ago. According to his Guild Cart, he likes kiwi and hates thunder. History Pantherlily was once an Exceed that lived in Extalia that worked for the Extalia's army. One day he saved the Prince of Edolas from a certain danger. However, his act of bringing the young prince to Extalia was considered as an act of betrayal by the elders, labeled as 'Fallen/traitor', and removed from Extalia immediately. Eventually, Pantherlily joined the Royal Army of Edolas and became the Royal Captain of the 1st Magic War Division. Synopsis Edolas Arc Pantherlily is first seen with the rest of the Royal Army Captains. He first tells Byro and Hughes to be quiet, as he dislikes noisy people. When Erza Knightwalker questions him about it, she speculates that a recent military issue has made him grumpier than usual. Later, he is seen in a meeting with the rest of the Royal Staff and Faust himself. As the meeting is dismissed, he starts to voice his disapproval about the military agreement he is unhappy with, but stops and apologizes the moment he sees Faust's stare growing even more unsettling than usual. He later appears running towards Erza, yelling her not to let the escaped Lucy Heartfilia and the "fallen" (Charle and Happy) to get away. He is then seen staring upward at them from the ground with the rest of the Army Captains after they've been cornered from both sky and ground. Later when Faust orders the initiation of Code ETD, which involves overthrowing the Exceed, he showed intense rage upon learning about the military and King's true plan. However, this does not make him falter in his duty, as when Gajeel Redfox and Happy set out to destroy the giant lacrima, Pantherlily uses his giant sword to slice away part of the floating island to prevent them from getting closer. As Gajeel tries to slash him, Pantherlily just flies away, before slashing down his massive sword and cutting away a bit more of the island along with it. He and Gajeel then prepare fight each other seriously. Their fight starts to get intense, when Gajeel's Iron scales allow him to withstand an attack from Pantherlily's sword, but in the middle of the fight when Pantherlily mentions about being an outcast, Gajeel immediatly takes a liking to him and tries to make him his cat companion. However before deciding to make him his companion, Gajeel decides to show him who's stronger and manages to smash his sword. Their fight now is between hand to hand combat. Later on during their fight, Pantherlily and Gajeel observe the Dragon Chain Cannon being fired. Seeing that Gajeel ran off the fight to stop the crash, Pantherlily yelled at him for running away, only to be stunned by what Gajeel has to say "I'll be back to get you, to bring you to my guild, and if you don't come, I'll beat you up and drag you there" Pantherlily then noticed that Coco was helping the the enemy, and screamed at her to get away. As he watched and yelled at them that it's useless to try to stop the Lacrima, he noticed that more Exceed came to push back the Lacrima, much to his surprise. He then had a flashback of how he was banished from Extalia because of helping and bringing a human back to Extalia. As he saw the Queen fall from the sky, he quickly saved her and asked if she is done lying. As the queen apologized, so did Pantherlily when he said that no matter how much he tried, he could never bring himself to hate Extalia as it's his home country. He then noticed that the Lacrima Island was being pushed back, and witnessed Mystogan sending the Lacrima back to Earth Land with Anima. Mystogan told him that he was glad to have saved his country, causing Pantherlily to thank him and referred to Mystogan as the Prince of Edolas. The celebration was cut short when Erza shot him through the stomach, declaring that the battle was not over yet. He is then seen watching the Dragon Slayers battle Faust with Mystogan, and is shocked when he realizes that Mystogan apparently faked being defeated by Faust to help treat Pantherlily's wounds. He then follows Mystogan into the room that produces Anima, and is stunned when Mystogan reveals his plan to transfer all magic in Edolas to Earth Land. He then carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress. Mystogan tells Pantherlily that there has to be a villian and a hero and he is the villian. He tells Pantherlily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "King of the New World" Pantherlily refuses to kill him and instead offers to be the villian because they need to quell the chaos. Mystogan is amadant that Pantherlily has a happy life. They are interupted somebody says 3 people are wreaking havoc and it turns out it's Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu claims to be the "Great Demon Lord Dragneel ". Mystogan tells Natsu to stop but Natsu Dragneel just challenges him to beat him while revealing him as the prince of Edolas. It turns out Nadi overheard their conversation and told them so they decided to be the "villian" instead. Nadi tells Pantherlily to get ready for what they're gonna do next. Later, Pantherlily (with other Exceeds and Fairy Tail members) were sent to the Earth Land. After the Exceeds had left, Gajeel wondered about where Pantherlily was. Showing up in a normal exceed-sized form, Pantherlily requested that he join the guild that the Prince once stayed as he promised. Gajeel couldn't be happier, and held him tightly as he cried in happiness. Pantherlily then pulled the rope he had the whole time and stated that he had caught someone suspicious. As he pulled the person out, everyone was left speechless by the fact that person is Lisanna. She asks Pantherlilly if he is an Exceed, to which he replies by stating his name, and Gajeel angrily asks her if she is picking a fight with his cat. When Lisanna revealed that she is actually from Earth Land and was sent to Edolas 2 years ago, Pantherlily alongside Natsu and the others help Lisanna to return to her siblings. S-Class Trial Arc Back at Fairy Tail, everybody is acting hyper again. Pantherlily is surprised how noisy everyone is and finds it hard to believe they all have magical power inside them. Erza explains thats how mages are in Earth Land. She also points out that the magic isn't important, but the hearts and people who weild it. Pantherlily, tells Erza that it's comforting to see a familiar face like her's even though she's not the Erza he knew. When Gajeel propose a fight between the Dragon Slayer's Exceeds, Patherlily refuses saying that picking a pointless fight only will get them hurt and suggested that he get along with Happy and Charle, but everybody else in the Guild started to fight. At one scene, everyone finishes fighting and is sleeping from exhaustion. Gajeel is seen sleeping, while hugging Pantherlily with one arm. Pantherlily is then seen swordfighting with Erza later on in his original form for practice. He thens transforms back into his chibi form and says that he can only retain his muscular form for a short period of time. Magic and Abilities Aera: Battle Mode Shift: The magic ability that all Exceed have, allowing the user to sprout feathery wings that apparently grant flight while neutralizing the weight of one passenger/object. Pantherlily seems much more skillful than Happy as he could fly longer while carrying a massive sword with him. Super Strength: Pantherlily has shown outrageous brute strength, as he is capable of swinging a titanic sword freely, carrying it with only one hand, and doing both without hampering his flying in any serious way. Also, he is shown to be skilled at dodging incoming attacks from a close range. Transformation: After going to Earthland and being turned into a smaller form, he demonstrates the ability to temporarily transform, with all his strength, back to his usual large size. This proves to be difficult, as he can only maintain his large size for a short period of time. Swordsmanship: His swordsmanship is good enough to match Erza evenly in a mock battle. Weapons/Items Bustermarm Sword: A very large sword decorated in a way that resembles a monstrous cat's face. This sword is able to easily cut earth with little force put behind it. Although, this seems to be due more to Pantherlily's capability as a warrior than actual magic. It is capable of cutting through iron. It was destroyed by Gajeel. Trivia * Pantherlily's dislike of loud individuals could very possibly be due to his feline nature; cats have exceptionally good hearing, which likely puts him at odds with noisy people. * While the rest of the Exceed have the usual pointed type Cat-ears, Lily has them rounded, like a real panther, in both his larger and his chibi form. * Pantherlily's Fairy Tail Stamp is on his back. It is the same place Happy has his Stamp Category:Characters Category:Exceed Category:Male Category:Magical creatures Category:Former Villains Category:Edolas